His Master
by HeliosEcslipse
Summary: Elizabeth came to visit Ciel. But, something went wrong with Elizabeth. Is she really her or completely someone else?


**His Master, The Arriving**

Elizabeth Midford looked out of the glass window, watching the scene outside. The small horse drawn carriage carefully made its way down the narrow dirt path that would lead her to one particular Earls manor. The chilly October wind slipped through a crack in the window and Elizabeth shivered. It was morning, and Elizabeth watch in silence as the scenery passed her by; while across her, her maid, Paula, struggled to stay awake.

"Don't sleep." Elizabeth said, her voice managed to slice through the silence that seemed like it would go on forever. "We'll be arriving soon."

Paula, ashamed, ducked her head. "I'm sorry, M'lady."

Elizabeth smiled before reclining lazily back into her seat. She was quite tired herself so she couldn't really blame Paula for falling asleep. The previous day, she had sent a letter to Ciel stating that she wished to visit him and so decided to depart earlier because her mother had once advised her that a lady should never arrive late when visiting someone of high standing, even if it was just Ciel. Moreover, she was excited to see her cute fiancée and she smiled at the thought of his cerulean eyes. The carriage rattled to a stop and with a glance out her window, Elizabeth saw that they had arrived.

Paula opened the door to the carriage before turning to help Elizabeth down. Her long, elegant gown painted the ground lilac and she sighed, breathing in the cool morning air. Elizabeth waited as Paula and their driver pulled down her luggage from the top of the carriage and minutes later, she and her maid entered the manor. Elizabeth smiled at Mey-rin who greeted them at the door.

Meanwhile, Sebastian already having given the orders to the other servants for the day, walked with a tray towards the Master's bedroom. Upon slowly opening the door, his eyes settled on the sleeping boy. Setting the tray down on a side table, he turned and swept the large, heavy curtains aside sending sunlight pouring into the room.

Ciel winced and slowly cracked an eye open before asking, "Morning already?"

Sebastian smiled, "Yes, My Lord." He watched as Ciel sat up rubbing at his eyes and poured his usual cup of morning tea before passing it to him. Ciel took the cup but his eyes fixed on the newspaper he procured from the tray.

"Today plans?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing in particular, besides Lady Elizabeth's visit." Sebastian went silent as his keen ears heard a noise from the downstairs. _Mey-Rin and Finny …._

"It would appear the Lady Elizabeth has already arrived, " Sebastian said.

Ciel said nothing but sighed heavily.

Elizabeth laughed happily as Mey-Rin and Finny hugged her telling her over and over how much they missed her. Bard, who had only just entered the room having heard all the commotion, smiled and greeted her in much the same fashion.

"Lady Elizabeth." A voice came from the stairs.

Elizabeth looked up and her smile grew bigger as she spotted Ciel. She suddenly broke from the servants and ran towards him.

"CIIIIIIEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL !" She swung the boy around and hugged him tightly. The servants cringed, and stared at their lord in pity. "Ohhhhh, I missed you so much. Did you miss me, Ciel?"

"C-Cant … b-breath…."

Elizabeth let the poor boy go but held him at arms-length. "Ohhh, I'm sorry. I just miss you so much."

Ciel rubbed his temple. "It's okay."

"Good morning, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian appeared from behind Ciel and bowed slightly.

Elizabeth smiled. _How typical, Sebastian._

"Paula, I'm tired." Elizabeth said suddenly surprising Ciel and Sebastian.

Paula ran towards the young lady with a bag in her hand. "Yes, My Lady."

"I'm sorry everyone but could you please excuse my lady? The long journey has exhausted her." Paula said. Ciel nodded and sent Mey-Rin ahead of them with the rest of her bags.

Elizabeth looked blankly at Ciel as she passed him. Ciel's eyes widened a fraction in shock. _Her eyes,they were…_

"My Lord," Sebastian cut though his thoughts and he turned to him.

"Watch her. Something's…not right about her."

Ciel walked to his office room while Sebastian followed from behind.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Ciel shuffled through various documents on his desk when he heard a knock from his office door.<p>

"Come in." He said, not bothering to look up as he began writing something on the paper.

"Ciel." Elizabeth's sweet voice met his ears and he glanced up. His pen dropped clattering on the desktop as he stared slack-jawed at her.

Elizabeth smiled as she closed the door, locking it behind her. Ciel gulped. She wore nothing but her petticoat, a slim white underdress with few ruffles that ended barely past her knees. It was sleeveless, revealing her long, slender arms. She lay back against the door a moment, simply staring at him before pushing off and sauntering towards him.

"Such a workaholic." She purred. Her hair swung behind her as the red ribbon that secured the curly locks in a loose ponytail. With her hair tied up like that, her face was slender, more mature to his eyes. He closed his mouth and composed himself.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?" He asked and wrote something again. He tried to hide the blush that seemed to engulf his face but his voice wavered.

She said nothing but walked to stand before his desk, leaning over the glance at his document. "I want to play." She whispered, sending shivers down his spine.

Ciel sighed, "If you wanted to play, ask Mey-Rin or Finny or Bard. You can have Sebastian play with you if you want. But I am busy at the moment as I'm sure you can see."

"But I wanted to play with you." Elizabeth pouted. "And call me Lizzy."

Ciel sighed and placed his pen on the desktop. "What do you want to play, Eliz- Lizzy?"

Elizabeth smiled suggestively and moved towards Ciel. She pulled his chair out turning it towards her and to his surprise, perched herself in his lap. She giggled when Ciel shrieked slightly when she did so. He squirmed in attempt to make Elizabeth get off but his efforts seemed to be in vain as she had already clutched both sides of the chair for support.

"W-What are you doing, Lizzy?" He asked, half-shouting, trying to push her away from him but she only held him tighter.

"I want to play." She murmured.

Ciel groaned and placed his hands on her shoulders. He didn't know whether to push her off into the floor or to just give in and let her sit on him. Even though the situation was highly improper, this was Lizzy. Sweet, innocent, Lizzy. He glanced at her, and his faced reddened even more.

"And what games do you want to play that involve this?" Ciel asked after a long, silent pause. Elizabeth smiled triumphantly. After all, Ciel would always let her win.

She grinned as she leaned forward and Ciel squirmed uncomfortable at having her so close. He could feel her breath hot on his face, it smelled like peppermints, like she'd just eaten candy. Her green eyes shone into his blue ones and her long lashes were like butterfly wings as the fluttered coquettishly at him. Her nose was cute, petite… _Like a button._He thought. _Her lips, looks so soft …_

His thoughts seemed to carry him away until he felt something soft on his cheek. Elizabeth smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"E-Elizabeth!" Ciel shouted, pressing his hand against her stomach, this time intending to push her off but she grabbed his hands, silencing him with a kiss.

At first, Ciel didn't know what to do, push her away or just stay but Elizabeth kept him still by sliding one of her hands up to hold his shoulder tightly and gradually seconds later, he returned her kiss. Her lips felt as soft as he imagined and he pulled her closer.

Her mouth was plush and delicious, but the kiss brief and innocent as Elizabeth pulled away. She put her lips against his ear, whispering, "I want to play with you. Do you want to play with me?"

She pulled away watching as he blushed bright and giggling, she leaned over again to peck him on the cheek. He only stared at her confused, blushing, and flustered.

"So, what's your answer?" Elizabeth asked again when Ciel didn't say anything.

Ciel leaned over again and pressed his mouth to hers as his answer. Elizabeth grinned into the kiss, placing her hands over the lapels of his jacket, felling the rise and fall with each breath he took. He snaked his hands along her neck, pulling her closer with his right while his left played with her hair.

Elizabeth's hands left his chest to wrap around to his back, then up through his fluffy hair. She smirked as she touched the knot of his patch. _Found it!_She deftly loosened the string and kissed him fiercly so he wouldn't notice as it fell away. Elizabeth pushed his shoulder away and he realized what she did, his hand quickly covering his eye.

"W-What are you doing?" His tone was angry but his flush cheeks proved otherwise. Elizabeth smirked.

"Nothing." She said, leaning forwards and licking his lips. Ciel jumped, startled. "You're soooooo delicious, Ciel."

"Elizabeth, stop this." Ciel said pushing weakly against her but she didn't budge.

Ciel still held his hand over his eye. _This is bad._

Elizabeth huffed at him annoyed, "Why are you doing that, Ciel?"

"Doing what?" He asked idly.

"_That._" She said indicating his eye.

"It's nothing."

"It looks like something." Her smiled turned to a scowl but it slipped away as quickly as it came. She didn't want him to know what was on her mind.

Ciel sighed, "What do you want, Elizabeth?"

"I want you." Ciel blushed again and she smiled. "Do you want me?"

"I-I…Are you hungry? We should have Sebastian bring us lunch. Yes, lunch." Ciel shuttered. _This is bad, so bad._

Elizabeth kissed the tip of her index finger and drew it lightly along his left eye, then down over his nose to trace his swollen lips continuing lower over his neck. She smiled seductively, kissing the trail she traced until a soft moan escaped his lips.

"Looks like you want me too."

And there you go, having a girl on your lap with a smile so inviting as that is a bad idea. He snapped, losing control of himself as he seized her by her arms, kissing her over and over again and again; his hand and eye forgotten as he clutched her desperately. Elizabeth tried to take a peek but was disappointed to find his eyes closed.

_Damn!_

When the kiss felt as hot as fire, the passion grew inside him. He didn't want it to end as he devoured all of her taste, smell and touch. He didn't realize as his hand sneaked under Elizabeth's blouse or how Elizabeth suddenly pushed him away to slap him hard in the face. He sat stunned as she huffed, stood, and then stormed from the room. And there, the young Earl, dumbfounded, slammed his head on the desk. _Congratulation, Ciel, you nearly raped your fiancé._

Elizabeth leaned against his door a minute before smirking. Humming a soft tune to herself, she quickly made her way to her room.

A small knock from the door made Ciel jump, and he quickly straightened his appearance before shouting for whoever it was to come in. He ran a hand through his hair, praying it wasn't Elizabeth.

"Oh my, Master. What are you going to do if someone sees the mark?" Sebastian said and Ciel cursed silently as he realized he couldn't find his patch.

Ciel buried his face in his hands miserably and Sebastian chuckled. "Shut up!" He snapped.

"I think Elizabeth is crazy." Ciel said while Sebastian found his patch and tied it back over his eye.

"My, my; such rude words to say about your own fiancé." Sebastian said.

Ciel groaned.

"And what do you did this time? Molest her?" Sebastian chuckled as Ciel blushed deeply.

"Bastard."

* * *

><p>"Lady Elizabeth." Paula called as she entered the girl's room. She sat before the mirror humming silently as she brushed her hair. She spied her servant in the mirror and smiled brightly. "Paula guess what!"<p>

Paula looked at her confused. "What, My Lady?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, seeming to change her mind about telling the maid. "Nothing, nothing in particular. Now, leave me! I want to be alone!"

Paula, frightened at her mistress's sudden change in behavior turned and practically ran out the door.

Elizabeth laughed to herself as she left. The maid was so skittish, it was pathetic.

"Geeeeezzzzz." Elizabeth threw her petite body on the soft mattress, stretching like a cat. She heard a soft knock on the door and groaned. _Paula, I wish she would just go away!_

She rose from the plush sheets, and walked swiftly towards the door, intending to yell at the maid again. But as she wrenched the door open, it wasn't Paula standing there but someone else. _Sebastian._

"Forgive me for the lateness of my visit, My Lady but might I have a few words with you." Sebastian said gently.

Elizabeth opened the door wider, "And what is it, Sebastian?"

"My lord has invited you to a party, as an apology for his actions from before." Sebastian explained. Elizabeth tapped her bare foot impatiently. "Will you attend, Lady Elizabeth?"

She surveyed him a moment and a slow grin painted her features.

"Yes, I will. Please tell Ciel I am grateful." She said.

Sebastian bowed. "Then I bid you goodnight, my lady." He smiled. She nodded before closing the door.

Paula worked on the corset of Elizabeth's green gown, made especially to match her eyes. She trimmed her bustle of her skirt and the ruffle on her chest. Elizabeth was so beautiful in Paula's eyes. Like a little porcelain doll. But lately, her attitude seemed to change, darkening into something unnatural. So instead of voicing her thoughts, Paula stayed silent, lest she anger her mistress. In the reflection of the mirror, Elizabeth's eyes were blank, unseeing.

Paula tied the girl's hair in twin pigtails, as usual then, placing a headband of white and green on her head, sighed in satisfaction. _Perfect._

"My Lady." Paula whispered. "We're done."

Elizabeth stood up, the glow from the candles reflecting off her hair, making it shine with an unnatural light. "Lovely Paula, as usual." She smiled, though it was dark and frightening to the maid. Paula led her down the hall, the glow of the candles lining the walls the only thing lighting their way.

When they arrived in the dance hall, the mansion seemed alive with light and food and slow music. Ciel was already there, chatting with Sebastian in the middle of the room. His back was facing her and Sebastian smiled briefly as he whispered something to him. He turned around then, catching her eye and she smiled secretively at him.

He wore the long black jacket usually he wears, white shirt beneath it, black shorts and green tie around his neck. He made his way towards her, a nervous smile painting his features. Elizabeth hooded her eyes as she watched him, her lips quirking into a grin. "Paula, your dismissed." She said. Paula bowed then scurried away quickly.

"Lizzy, I'm glad you came." Ciel said.

"Of course, I did." She purred linking her arm with his and smiled brightly. "You made me happy, Ciel."

He was relieved to hear that.

"I'm sorry for my behavior before, Elizabeth." He admitted, red staining his cheeks. "You might say that I lost … control."

Elizabeth made a weird face before shook her head. "You did nothing wrong, Ciel."

"Nothing you say?" He asked back. _It's not nothing for me._"Then why did you slap me?"

"Yes, I was the one who disturbed you when you were busy." She smiled. "And, I slapped you because you got a little _too_forceful." She teased and he blushed looking away.

"That's okay, I guess." He murmured. "But, still …."

"We don't want that gloomy face." Elizabeth said and pinched his cheeks with both her hands. Ciel squirmed with her touch and tried to hide his blush from Sebastian, that _damn_butler. He pulled away, offering his hand to her.

"So, My Lady, will you give me the pleasure of dancing with you?" This grandfather clock in the hall chimed loudly. Elizabeth smiled and took his hand.

In the middle of their dancing, Elizabeth stepped on his foot. At first, Ciel ignored it as he thought maybe Elizabeth mistakably did that. But several mistakes later, he began to worry. _This isn't like her, Elizabeth was always good at dancing._

"Elizabeth, are you alright? Your not tired already are you?" Ciel asked concerned.

Elizabeth smiled mischievously, "I'm sorry. You're so handsome tonight that I forgot how to dance properly. It's very distracting."

"W-What are you talking about?" Ciel bashfully asked. They had already stopped their dancing. Sebastian looked confused and stopped playing his violin.

"Of course you do." Elizabeth leaned forward tried to catch his lips but Ciel ducked and held her shoulder.

"E-Elizabeth, stop." He shuttered, scared Sebastian and others might see what's going on. But for Elizabeth, she didn't care. She wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

"One kiss, please." She purred and he shivered. What was she doing to him? Why was she affecting him this much?

" You're tired." He said, avoiding her plea. Ciel waved his hand, summoning Paula to escort her back to her room for rest, but Elizabeth denied him. He ignored her, turning to walk back to his own room, Sebastian not far behind him. Elizabeth wanted to cry. Paula stared at her in sympathy. "Don't cry, my lady. The young master's probably just tired." She said patting her shoulder but Elizabeth brushed her hand away. "Take me to my room Paula."

Midway to his room, Ciel sighed. That wasn't Elizabeth for sure. _His_Elizabeth was kind, innocent and … cute. But _that_Elizabeth was a complete stranger to him. Someone new, someone daring, and someone he didn't want to ….exist.

"I suppose you're not gentleman enough to fulfill what the lady Elizabeth wanted." Sebastian said, cutting off Ciel's thoughts.

Ciel looked at him from the corner of his eyes, "And what do you think Elizabeth wanted?"

"I don't know. But isn't a gentlemen's duty to make his fiancée happy?" Sebastian replied.

Ciel stayed silent, choosing instead to ignore him. They walked in silence until he made it to his bedroom where Sebastian dressed him for bed. Before he left, however, Sebastian turned to him.

"It's only one kiss." He smirked when he saw the boy's blushing cheeks and swept from the room leaving Ciel deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's eyes shot open, darkness masked the room. She sat up slowly, her eyes turning to stare out the large windows on her left. This the curtains fluttered against the open window and the wind slowly kissed her bare throat. Opening the drawer of her nightstand and procured a silver knife from within. She stared at it, the moonlight reflecting on its surface before tucking in the garter on her left thigh.<p>

Her legs swung aside and her bare feet slowly touched the cold floor. She walked towards the door as quiet as the wind and with the gleam from the moon reflecting in her blank eyes, she reached for the handle. She slowly opened the door and slipped her petite body outside. She closed the door with a soft _click_afterwards then glanced both ways. Seeing no-one she quietly made her way down the hall.

She stepped to her left and winced. Every step she took across the carpet made a noise and she would stop every time fearing someone would hear. She silently thanked Sebastian that he left a few candles in the corridor lit and continued on her way down the long, narrow hall. After a while, she turned right, stopping before Ciel's office. She smiled, twisting the door knob then cursed when she realized it was locked. _Dammit!_

Her brain clicked. Smiling guilefully, she pulled out a long, bronze key from her blouse. Elizabeth slipped the key into the hole and rotated it to the right. She heard a _click_and the door opened. Stepping inside, she closed the door silently behind her and was relieved to find the curtains open. The moon shown bright over the desk, illuminating her view.

She walked across the room and stood before his desk, her face calm and serious. Her fingers traced the wood of his desk, feeling the smooth lacquer and smelling the musky wood scent. Her eyes scanned over the various documents and papers that littered the surface, and she sighed in disappointment. _It's not here._

Then her eyes caught sight of a drawer. It was out of place, different from the others.

"I missed this one." She whispered as her mind collected her memories from earlier. When she kissed Ciel that afternoon, she stole the key and she even got chanced to search inside the two drawers without him noticing.

She pulled the drawer but it seemed locked. She searched for a key from the other drawers but there was nothing except useless papers. She growled and tried to pull the drawer out. Then, she froze hearing the familiar click of shoes behind her. She snatched the knife under her night gown, spun around and slashed.

A droplet of blood flew from the knife down to her fragile hand. She saw red eyes. They were glowing faintly, a fiery light in the darkness. She still held her knife against his neck. The wounded seemed deep from Elizabeth's view but he didn't even flinch.

"What is my lady doing at such an hour in the master's office?" Sebastian asked casually. He didn't show any emotion or indication that he was in pain.

"I was searching for my ear ring." She lied then held her breath knowing it was a bad excuse.

"And the knife…." He arched his eyebrow, the blood dripping from his neck beginning to stain his collar.

Elizabeth held the knife tighter. "For my own safety."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and they seemed to cut into her. "Understandable." He smiled.

Elizabeth slowly pulled the knife from his neck. As she stood up, she looked suspiciously at him, having slipped the knife back under her gown. Few drops of his blood splattered the crisp white of her dress but she didn't care as long the butler disappeared from her sight.

Sebastian had already moved to stand beside the door. She slowly walked across the room and past him before his voice stopped her.

"Is this what you wanted, Lady Elizabeth?" He asked holding the pearl ear ring before her.

Elizabeth eyed him closely before taking it from him. "Thank you."

She took few steps ahead before glancing back at him. _That damn butler! I will kill him someday. I swear!_

"Lady Elizabeth." He called out. Elizabeth turned around and gave him unknowing smile.

"The key." He said stretching his right hand out. Elizabeth flinched.

She sighed, pulling it from her blouse and tossed it aside before walking idly back to her room. Sebastian bowed, picking up the key, a smirk on his face. He'd ruined her plan and she cursed him along her way, swearing that she would find it again sooner or later. The most important thing right now was leaving the mansion as soon as possible. She had a feeling Ciel and his butler were beginning to suspect something.

The next morning, both Elizabeth and Paula went back without informing Ciel. Ciel was surprised; it was the first time Elizabeth didn't tell him goodbye. When he asked Sebastian about it, the butler only smirked.

* * *

><p>I know, Elizabeth somehow turned into completely someone else. Oh, I wanted to say thanks to Jessica (kitsune21809) for help me out. You really awesome. People who love more CielXLizzy, you should read her stories too. Thanks.<p> 


End file.
